A New Life
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: Cloud has to live as a certain silver haired mans servent. But the silver haired man has other plans for the blond. Please read to find out more.Redoing this one.
1. Chapter 1

Ntfdn: here is another fan fic from yours truly.

I DON"T OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN.

Chapter One

Cloud quickly walked in to his room. Once he was inside he quickly locked the door. He couldn't believe his parents. How could the sell him to some guy he didn't even know. He didn't know what to do. There was a loud knock on his door. " Go Away!" The blond yells through his door.

" Cloud let me in." His mother said on the other side. " Never!!!!!!" The blond yelled. He could hear some voices on the other side of the door and then the door was sudennly ripped off from their hinges. " Stay away from me." The Blond yelled at the silver haired man that was now entering his room.

" No because I know own You Cloud Strife." The man said softly. The blond cringed as his name slipped off the man's tounge. Before the blond could fight back the was taken into a strong embrace. The blond could feel darkness take over his body. " I will be taking my servent now." The man said walking out of the room with the passed out cloud.

Cloud woke up when he felt that something was moving. " Were the hell am I?" The blond yelled trying to get out of the bounds that held him in place to the chair. " You are going to my house." The man said simply rubbing the blond's cheek. " don't touch me you bastard." The blond growled. There was a loud smacking noise that was heard in the front of the car. " How dare do you talk to me like that." The man said glaring at the stuned blond. Cloud couldn't think of anything to say so he stayed silent. All the blond could do is think was going to happened to him in the silver haired man's house.

Ntfdn: sorry for the short chapter but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ntfdn: Here is chapter two to a New life. God me have to keep you readers happy i will also be posting up a new chapter to my kyuubi also so if you also read that fan fic please tune into that story.

I DONOT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN I WISH I DID BUT ALL I OWN IS THE GAME AND THE MOVIE.

Chapter two

The car slowly pulled up to a gate. Cloud watched as the gates slowly opened to reveal a

huge mansion. " Welcome to your new home, Cloud." The silvered haired man repiled loveing

the shocked look on the blond. Cloud saw huge yellow chickens running around in a stable.

" What are those?" Cloud asked pointing at the bird. " Those are called chocobos." The man

replied looking at the very surprised blond. " Lord Sephiroth, the servents want to know if you

would like to have dinner prepared first or if you would like to have the bath water drawn?" the

Driver asked. " Dinner first." Sephiroth answered keeping his eyes on the blond who was

watching the chocobos running around.

" If you want one I will let you have one." Sephiroth said with a smirk. Cloud looked up

at the man. " You mean I can have one." Cloud said looking somewhat happy. " Yes you can

have one, cloud." Sephiroth repiled . " Lord Sephiroth we have arrived." The driver said as the

car gave a sudden lurch of a hult. The driver got out of the car and opened the door to let the

two out of the car. Cloud slowly steped out of the car and didn't move at all. Sephiroth noticed

that the blond had not moven since he got out of the car. The man walked towards the blond

and picked him up cardeling the blond like a newly wedded bride.

" PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK DAMN IT." The blond yelled hitting the silver haried man on the chest. Sephiroth shot the blond a glare and Cloud soon fell silent.

" Welcome home lord Sephiroth." About a dozen voices said as the general and his new servent

walked in to the front door. Sephiroth carried the blond into the dining hall and gentely placed

him in a chair. Sephiroth then took a seat across from the blond. Cloud took one look at the

food and deciced that he did not want to eat any of it. The table was filled with ham, steak,

rolls, steamed carrots, white rice, and an assortment of cakes. " I am not hungrey." Cloud

replied curtly turning so he could look out the window and watch the chocobos.

" Do you not like any of the food?" Sephiroth asked looking somewhat pissed.

" That is right I hate the food that is here." Cloud said curtly glaring at the silver haired man.

" Well what do you like and I will have my cooks make it up for you." Sephiroth said.

" I am not eatting ever!!!!!!" Cloud answered angerly standing up and getting ready to leave.

Sephiroth was now standing in front of the door and cloud was now laying on the floor

bleeding. " You will eat or else! Now what do you like to eat cloud?" Sephiroth asked glaring

at the now bleeding cloud. " I like chestnut rice." Cloud answered. With in five minutes there

was a steaming bowl of chestnut rice sitting in front of him. Cloud picked up his chopsticks

and began to eat the rice. The older man whatched in silence as the blond ate.

after cloud was done with his dinner the blond walked towards the door to go find the nearset bath room until a voice said " Were are you going?"

Cloud turned around to face the silvered haired man " I need to go to the bathroom."

Sephiroth got out of his chair and walked towards the blond. Cloud tried to keep his garud up not wainting to get hit again, but the blond wasn't perpared for

what happend next. Cloud was being carried bridely sytle to a room. Once inside the room the silver haired man placed Cloud on a bed. Cloud had

forgotten his need to go to the bathroom and fell asleep.

NTFDN: Gomen about the long update but i have been really busy. Plz review.


End file.
